No happy ending
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Trafalgar Law es un hombre ocupado, a la par que insomne, quien vive sus días sin darles importancia. En su cumpleaños sus tres únicos amigos le obligan a celebrarlo y es entonces cuando se producirá una cuenta atrás donde su corazón se romperá una vez llegue a cero.
Esto era un escrito del que tenía dos líneas desde hacía siglos y me he dicho, vamos a acabar algo.

One Piece pertenece a Eichiiro Oda

* * *

Como todos los días Trafalgar Law se levantó agotado de lo que se suponía que sería un sueño reparador, se despejó un poco mojándose la cara con agua fría y se preparó para ir a trabajar.

En el hospital le esperaban, como cada día, varias operaciones rutinarias y si tenía suerte quizás le derivarían a algún caso por el que mereciera la pena pasar la noche en vela.

Pasó gran parte del día visitando a pacientes hasta que decidió tomarse un descanso y bajar a la cafetería.

La cafetería, como la llamaban los trabajadores del hospital, era una sala donde había una nevera, una cafetera y una mesa larga con sillas a ambos lados. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con un interno, Chopper.

—Hola—saludó él monótonamente.

—Buenos días—contestó el muchacho castaño rebosante de energía.

—¿Algo interesante?—preguntó el moreno con la esperanza de hacer su día algo más ameno.

—Tengo un caso complicado entre manos—eso llamó la atención del hombre de ojos grises.

Viendo el interés en la cara de su colega el muchacho continuó y le explicó los detalles del caso. Después de pasar un buen rato comentando opiniones con Chopper se volvió a sus tareas como cirujano, no sin pensar varias veces en el caso de su compañero. Sentía envidia por el interesante trabajo que se le había confiado al más joven, le gustaban los retos.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa Bepo, Sachi y Penguin, unos amigos del instituto, lo fueron a recoger al hospital.

—Buenas Law—saludó alegremente el hombre albino llamado Bepo.

Él les dirigió una mirada extrañada, ya que no sabía que se suponía que hacían ellos en su lugar de trabajo.

—Por la cara que pones diría que te has olvidado de qué día es hoy—dijo Penguin con un suspiro.

—Venga, ya te vale—le reprocho el pelirrojo llamado Sachi.

Al ver que Law los seguía mirando con la misma cara perpleja y ellos se dieron por vencidos.

—Tu cumpleaños, tío—gritó Sachi.

Law pareció entenderlo todo entonces. Había estado tan absorto en su trabajo que se había olvidado completamente del día en el que vivía.

—Se me pasó, lo siento—se disculpó el médico frotándose las sienes con una mano—. Estoy cansado, dejemos la fiesta para otro día.

—¡Ni hablar!—le gritaron los tres a la vez.

Y dicho eso se lo arrastraron hacia un bar.

Kathleen Strauss estaba dispuesta a pasarlo tan bien como pudiera esa noche, intentaría ser una chica fácil, más fácil que la tabla del 1 como había dicho ella. Pero eso le era más sencillo de decir que de hacer.

Su cabello rubio, lacio y despeinado caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, los ojos verdes como esmeraldas lanzaban una mirada de superioridad arrulladora mientras su piel blanca casi parecía papel. La ropa que llevaba hacia un gran contraste con su piel. Los pantalones negros rasgados sujetados por un cinturón de tachuelas, una camiseta escotada blanca de tirantes, una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas.

Entró en un bar bastante popular, se dirigió a la barra y pidió vodka. Al entrar había notado miradas pero nada preocupante. Antes de que empezara estar demacrada solía acaparar algo más del doble de esas miradas pero supuso que el tono enfermizo de su piel la haría parecer menos atractiva. Lentamente escudriño el bar con la mirada buscando una posible "víctima potencial".

El bar aunque lleno de gente en cuestión de gustos no había nadie que llamara su atención y dado el hecho que la mitad de la gente en el bar eran mujeres y del resto 1/4 tenían pareja, 2/4 le parecían horribles y el último 1/4 no le terminaba de agradar, su plan de chica fácil se iba al garete.

Miró a su copa resignándose de que tendría que volver al hospital sin antes hacer una parada por la casa de algún hombre atractivo cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza e instintivamente se giró.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un hombre ojeroso y moreno. Entonces el tiempo pareció ir más despacio, la mirada intensa que le pareció que duraba minutos no superó los cinco segundos reales. El hombre que llamó su atención era alto y delgado, tenía el cabello corto negro, ojos grises y la piel bronceada. Los que parecían ser sus amigos le daban algunos codazos intentando que se animara a ir a hablar con ella ya que habían visto el cruce de miradas.

Kat ni corta ni perezosa se levantó de su asiento en la barra ignorando al hombre que se había intentado acercar a ella disimuladamente y caminando tranquilamente hacia el que le había llamado la atención. Al verla los amigos del hombre moreno se quedaron en silencio esperando oír lo que la chica estaba a punto de decir por encima de la ensordecedora música.

—No pareces divertirte—le comentó Kat sonriéndole.

—De hecho no lo estoy haciendo—respondió el moreno ganándose las protestas de sus amigos y una mirada divertida de la rubia.

—Kat—se presentó ella mientras el albino le hacía señas de que tomara asiento sentándose a su lado delante del cirujano.

—Law.

Poco después de que terminara de decir su propio nombre el de gafas de sol procedió a dar el suyo seguido de los demás antes de que comenzaran a discutir entre ellos sobre algo que la de ojos verdes no prestó la más mínima atención.

Aunque al principio le pareciera increíble su propósito de un ligue rápido se esfumó en cuanto entabló una verdadera conversación con el grupo sorprendida de que gente tan distinta pudiera llevarse tan bien.

Se entretuvieron con tonterías hasta que Kat miró en su teléfono la hora. Debía llegar al hospital en veinte minutos o las enfermeras notarias su ausencia.

—Me lo estoy pasando muy bien pero me tengo que ir chicos.

—¿Tan pronto?—preguntó Sachi apenado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Podríamos volver a quedar—propuso Bepo alegremente.

—Claro—Kat agarró una servilleta y pidió prestado un bolígrafo al camarero para apuntar su número en ella—. Mandadme un sms diciendo quien es quien. No suelo tener el teléfono encendido pero os devolveré todas las llamadas. Nos vemos.

El grupo de amigos vio a la mujer salir apresuradamente del bar antes de que la atención de ellos se centrara en Law.

—Kat es un amor, ¿debería escribirle algo ya?—dijo Penguin pensando en voz alta con aire soñador.

—Ni se te ocurra, animal—respondió Sachi golpeándole en la cabeza—. Como puedes pensar en quitarle a su chica el día de su cumpleaños.

Law se limitó a alzar una ceja, "su chica", demasiado pronto para usar ese término, definitivamente, pero debía admitir que a pesar de las pocas esperanzas que había depositado en esa noche de diversión contar con una cara nueva había alegrado la salida notoriamente. Ver como sus amigos discutían por nimiedades tal y como lo habían hecho en sus tiempos de estudiante le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante. Y así, apoyándose en Bepo, siguió disfrutando de su cumpleaños.

El hospital por la noche era un lugar tétrico, sobretodo en la planta de pacientes terminales. La rubia se coló en su habitación con el tiempo justo de ponerse el pijama y esconderse en las sábanas antes de que la enfermera entrara.

—Kathleen—susurro la mujer para despertar a la rubia la cual fingió que terminaba de salir de su sueño—. Es hora de tus pastillas.

Ella se limitó a asentir, tratando de mantener su cara aún maquillada oculta mientras se tragaba el puñado de pastillas que la enfermera le entregaba en un vasito de plástico sin rechistar. Una vez escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse se dirigió al baño en la penumbra, encendiendo la luz solo cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie lo bastante cerca como para ver la franja brillante bajo las puertas.

Su rostro cansado se vio reflejado en el espejo. Tomando una toallita empezó a retirar el maquillaje dejando ver su deteriorado estado, las mejillas hundidas y sin color, los labios pálidos y los ojos hundidos. Podía ocultar su decrepitud a todo el mundo pero ella cada día veía cómo su vida se escurría entre la punta de sus dedos. Su cabello una vez brillante como el oro ahora caía por su rostro como si fuera paja, las esmeraldas de sus ojos habían dejado de refulgir con el paso de la enfermedad cada vez más apagadas por la tristeza y la desesperación que la corroía por estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes.

Bepo llevó a casa a los borrachos Sachi y Penguin mientras Law regresaba solo a su apartamento. Quitándose los zapatos en la entrada miró las cartas que se acumulaban en el suelo, justo debajo de la boca de su buzón. Molestándose a recogerlas y a dejarlas sobre la mesa de su comedor se dejó caer en el sofá observando la insípida habitación. Desde que entró a vivir en ese lugar solo había hecho las reformas necesarias para su comodidad y a pesar de que su dormitorio estaba lleno de libros el resto de la casa parecía deshabitada. No había ni un signo de su presencia en ese lugar, ni un solo cuadro o fotografía, un cojín fuera de lugar o un plato sucio en la encimera. Esa casa no era un hogar, solo la guarida de un solitario hombre que había perdido demasiado en la vida como para dar nada por hecho.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello el moreno se dirigió al baño. Dándose una ducha rápida trato de borrar todos sus recuerdos sobre el hombre que una vez le dio un verdadero hogar y se convirtió en su familia.

Saliendo con una toalla en su cabeza y vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior se dejó caer en la cama hundiéndose lentamente en la soledad que lo rodeaba. Los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza le impedían acceder al sueño que tanto necesitaba y deseaba. Lentamente se fue convenciendo que era inútil seguir intentándolo y levantándose en medio de la oscuridad fue a por algo de beber.

La fuerte luz de la nevera lo cegó por unos momentos. Una vez sus ojos se adaptaron pudo ver con certeza que realmente nadie vivía ahí. Las bandejas vacías de comida lo saludaban con su color blanco como la nieve mientras un solitario limón arrugado perfumaba lo que de otro modo sería un molesto aroma a humedad. Tomando una de las botellas de agua que había en la puerta cerró la indeseable fuente de luz. Sentándose en el sofá miro la parpadeante luz de su teléfono y sin tener nada mejor que hacer durante el resto de la noche fue a ver de qué asunto se trataba.

"Aquí está el número de Kat, nos quedamos con la servilleta sin querer. Sachi y Penguin no dejan de vomitar, ¿por qué siempre me toca quedarme a mí con este par de idiotas?"

Claramente era un mensaje de Bepo, aunque era desde el número del pelirrojo. El albino tenía el corazón demasiado blando, él hubiera dejado que se despertaran cubiertos de su propio vómito únicamente para que aprendieran la lección de una vez.

Jugueteando con la pantalla de su teléfono acabo mirando viejas fotos que le traían un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y tranquilidad. Cora se había encargado de hacer muchísimas fotografías de ellos cuando él era joven, en las cuales siempre salía enfurruñado, pero lo que más le gustaba mirar no era su propio rostro sino la incansable sonrisa de ese hombre que lo crió y le dio esperanzas. No estaría demasiado contento con la vida de ermitaño que había estado haciendo desde su muerte. Él, hasta en sus últimos momentos postrado en la cama del hospital, había sonreído. Law no sabía lo que hubiera sido de él si Sachi, Penguin y Bepo no hubieran estado a su lado en esos momentos tan duros. Sonriendo lánguidamente a su pequeña panda de bobos volvió a mirar el mensaje que el albino le había mandado.

"Soy Law" escribió simplemente el cirujano en su mensaje sintiendo la falta de práctica y elegancia para poner alguna otra cosa que no le pareciera una estupidez.

El mensaje no fue respondido esa noche y sintiendo la necesidad de mantenerse ocupado tomó uno de los libros de su habitación y regresó a la cama a leer.

Su busca lo despertó y repitiendo su rutina se despejó mojándose la cara con agua fría antes de vestirse y dirigirse a trabajar. Un accidente de tráfico con numerosas víctimas lo llevó directamente a la sala de operaciones.

Chopper miraba los informes de las pruebas con desesperación, otra vez la medicación había dejado de hacer efecto y se estaba quedando sin opciones. Dentro de poco nada podría ralentizar el avance de su enfermedad y Strauss moriría. La desolación que sentía lo arrastraba a un pozo oscuro. Él había aceptado su caso con la inocencia y esperanza de un novato el cual creía que podría curar cualquier cosa, pero la realidad lo estaba golpeando duramente, en este mundo no existían los milagros, tenían una planta entera llena de enfermos que jamás sanarían y eso era la cruda realidad. Quizás Kureha quería darle una lección al encargarle su caso pero su idealismo no le permitía rendirse.

La rubia entró en la sala de lectura dejándose caer en uno de los acolchados sillones mientras abría de nuevo un libro que había leído mil y una veces. La reducida variedad de géneros y la escasez de libros que no trataran de envenenar sus mentes con una esperanza que no existía la habían llevado a apegarse a los pocos volúmenes que le permitían sentir la libertad de poder elegir qué tragedia deseaba experimentar en vez de la suya.

Las horas se le hacían interminables hasta el anochecer. Cuando las luces de los pasillos empezaron a apagarse y cayó el silencio en el edificio ella encendió su teléfono, sonriendo al ver varios mensajes del grupo que conoció el otro día.

La mayoría de ellos habían sido escritos cuando seguramente estaban ebrios, seguidos de las disculpas correspondientes en la mañana, solo uno llamó su atención. Un mensaje que únicamente contenía dos palabras. Ordenando los mensajes y decidiendo que responder a cada uno de ellos dejó para final el del misterioso moreno.

"Un hombre de pocas palabras, eh. Tus amigos son increíblemente divertidos, ¿te han enviado la foto donde Sachi está en ropa interior con una cara dibujada en su estómago? Merece la pena verla."

En la oscuridad de su habitación mientras se dedicaba a mirar el techo la vibración de su teléfono lo sacó de su mundo de ilusiones. Leyendo el mensaje no pudo evitar sonreír respondiéndole al momento.

"Lamento decirte que le he visto hacer eso en persona, es mucho más impresionante, a la par que vergonzoso."

"Ojalá me hubiera podido quedar para verlo, quizás haya una próxima vez, quién sabe."

"Seguramente, ellos tienen más tiempo libre que yo. Avisarles de que te llamen para la próxima salida."

"Por la velocidad a la que me respondes no pareces demasiado ocupado en estos momentos"

"Y no lo estoy pero es lo que tiene no poder dormir. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Este no es un horario demasiado normal para mantener una conversación."

"Soy una ave nocturna, que se le va a hacer. Durante el día estoy atrapada así que en la noche esta la única libertad que tengo. E incluso de ese modo soy como cenicienta a cierta hora mi vestido desaparece dejándome solo con mis zapatos de cristal."

"Hay muchas ocasiones en las que solo hacen falta un buen par de zapatos" respondió Law no dejando pasar la oportunidad de coquetear con ella.

"Vaya, no esperaba que fueras tan pícaro"

"Tengo mis momentos"

Los mensajes se sucedieron durante la noche hasta que ella se despidió prometiéndole una conversación como es debido a la noche siguiente, y así lo hizo. Puntual a la una de la madrugada el teléfono del cirujano empezó a vibrar con insistencia.

—Veo que lo de ser cenicienta te lo tomas en serio, puntual como un reloj—la felicitó el moreno desde su cama donde se encontraba leyendo momentos antes.

—Es, posiblemente, mi habilidad más entrenada a lo largo de los años.

—Y yo que pensaba que eso sería la habilidad de caminar con zapatos de cristal.

—Nah, eso es solo propaganda. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Leer, no hay nada mejor que hacer a estas horas.

—Sí, la teletienda se hace demasiado repetitiva después de unas horas—bromeó la rubia mirando por la ventana de su habitación, lo más alejada de la puerta que podía estar—. De qué va el libro, ¿algo suculento quizás?

—Muy suculento, ahora estaba leyendo la teoría de una nueva operación a corazón abierto que han llevado a cabo unos médicos alemanes.

—Vaya, es mucho más interesante que el porno fetichista con el que te estaba imaginando—dijo Kat deseosa de cambiar de tema.

—Ese lo guardo para ocasiones especiales—se la devolvió Law haciendo que la rubia tuviera que reprimir una carcajada—. He oído de todo de Sachi y Penguin, no podrás sorprenderme con algo así.

—Lastima, tendré que esforzarme más.

—Te han dejado el listón muy alto.

Se despidieron alegremente a las cuatro evitando así que alguna enfermera pudiera descubrirla con un teléfono encendido en el interior del hospital.

Cada día esperaba con ansias la caída del astro rey deseosa de poder hablar con el moreno, sin descuidar los mensajes ocasionales de sus amigos los cuales le enviaban información sobre este con ganas de que la rubia la usara en su contra.

Las semanas se sucedieron y un anuncio inesperado llevó a Kat al filo de la desesperación más absoluta. El doctor Chopper entró en su blanca habitación con un rostro triste, algo poco habitual en él, y por mucho que tratara de disimularlo para tranquilizarla sus oscuros ojos negros no podían engañarla.

—Buenos días, Kathleen.

—Hola, doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra?—bromeó la de ojos verdes disfrutando del cinismo de sus palabras. Chopper trato de sonreír fallando al encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer que se encontraba postrada en la cama, casi tan blanca como las sabanas que la cubrían.

—No muy bien, no te traigo buenas noticias—murmuró él médico tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle por primera vez a un paciente que iba a morir.

Si esas noticias hubieran llegado un par de meses antes Kathleen hubiera abrazado a la muerte como si se tratara de un viejo amor al cual volvía a encontrar después de mucho tiempo, pero en su estado actual deseaba vivir. Sabía que era egoísta desahogarse con el joven doctor pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Nunca pudo ser una niña normal, siempre estuvo enferma y lo había aceptado. La vida había sido algo rutinario para ella, solo un entretenimiento hasta que una muerte prematura se la llevara. Ahora que por fin había conseguido amigos, pensó apretando los puños mientras pensaba en Sachi, Penguin y Bepo, ahora que se había enamorado. Había tenido 23 años para morirse y su corazón deseaba dejar de latir ahora.

Tras echar a Chopper de su habitación se quedo llorando amargamente sentada en la puerta. Aún tenía algo de tiempo, podría dejar sus asuntos en orden. Realizar un testamento para nadie y un funeral para ella, eso era todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Sola se encogió sobre la madera ignorando cualquier intento de las enfermeras para entrar. No necesitaba esas pastillas, iba a morir de todos modos. Solo el sonido de la vibración la sacó de su estupor, levantándose lentamente llegando al teléfono.

—Tu hechizo se ha roto—bromeó Law desde el otro lado de la línea. Sin poder evitar sonreír tristemente miro la hora, eran las dos.

—Siempre me quedarán mis zapatos de cristal—respondió la rubia antes de juntar la fuerza para hablar de nuevo—. ¿Podemos vernos?

—¿No es muy tarde?

—¿Eso me lo dice alguien con quien habitualmente hablo hasta las cuatro de la madrugada?

—Buena observación, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún sitio en especial?

—¿Podrías venir a buscarme al lado de la panadería que hay en la calle frente al hospital dentro de una hora?

—¿Estás planeando una fuga o algo así?

—Algo así, se puntual.

Tras colgar Kat se llevó una mano al pecho, debería haberse tomado la medicación. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras trataba de controlar su respiración descoordinada. Tambaleándose se dirigió al baño sentándose en la bañera y dejando caer el agua caliente sobre ella. Si era la última vez que lo vería por lo menos estaría presentable. Limpiando el vapor del espejo miró su demacrado rostro y conteniendo las lágrimas empezó a aplicar su maquillaje. A cada capa que sobreponía podía ver algo de la preciosa chica que una vez fue sin embargo lo único que no pudo ocultar fue su mirada, llena de desesperación.

Inspirando hondo e ignorando el dolor palpitante en su frente se escabulló entre los silenciosos pasillos del hospital como había hecho tantas otras veces. Encontrando al moreno apoyado en un coche de color negro.

—Cuanto tiempo—la saludó él invitándola a subir a su coche.

—Demasiado—respondió ella con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—¿Dónde quiere ir Cenicienta?

—A casa del príncipe encantador, si es posible.

El moreno primero la miró como si esperara que le diera su respuesta seria pero al ver que ella miraba al frente sin ningún signo de que lo que había dicho fuera una broma él condujo en silencio hacia su piso. Había algo extraño en ella, algo que no había notado por sus conversaciones y no había percibido la primera, y única, vez que la había visto en persona. Su alegría parecía forzada y sus ojos estaban perdidos. La acompañó hasta la entrada de su apartamento donde ella se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar y en cuanto él hizo lo mismo Kat lo abordó. Usando la poca fuerza que tenía junto a su peso logró ponerlo de espaldas a la pared, arrinconándolo, sin embargo su altura no era suficiente y era incapaz de llegar a sus labios sin ayuda. Cosa que cambió cuando él se agacho ligeramente para besarla.

Con un cuidado extremo la cogió en brazos y la dejó sobre la colcha negra de su cama. Encendiendo la cálida luz de su mesita de noche podía ver el contraste de su blanca y translúcida piel con la oscuridad de la tela. Las arterias azuladas que subían por su cuello eran visibles y extrañamente eróticas para el cirujano quien las beso con cariño y delicadeza. Con las manos temblorosas Kat empezó a deshacer los botones de su camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su bronceada piel y tatuajes. Su torso aunque delgado estaba esculpido sintiendo los músculos contraerse bajo el tacto de sus frías manos. Law gimió cuando su piel se puso en contacto con la suya, sintiéndose conectado a alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Descartando la camisa el cirujano se deshizo de la camiseta de tirantes dejándole ver su fino y delicado cuerpo.

Sabía que algo no iba bien, su sentido común se lo estaba gritando al oído pero Law era incapaz de hacerle caso mientras amasaba sus tersos pechos entre sus dedos. Sentir los suaves labios de Kat bajando por su cuello lo volvía loco pero no fue hasta que le dio un ligero mordisco que no masajeo uno de sus erguidos pezones haciéndola gemir de placer. Su piel se calentaba por instantes y su corazón errático parecía poder explotar en cualquier momento pero a ella nada de eso le importaba. Solo sus manos viajando por su piel desnuda y su húmeda boca sobre la suya la mantenían con vida. Despojándose de toda la ropa que llevaba encima el cirujano pudo mirarla sin pudor.

Era como una frágil hoja colgando precariamente de un árbol, un simple soplo de viento podía hacerla caer. Pero la superioridad física que le daba su menudez le excitaba, podía controlarla sin que ella tuviera la más mínima capacidad de escapar y con sus hábiles manos se aseguraría de que tampoco encontrara el deseo de hacerlo.

Acariciando sus muslos se acercaba con cuidado a su núcleo palpitante de placer burlándose de sus labios pasando los dedos por su humedad pero sin adentrarse en ella. Kat se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo aferrándose a Law como si fuera su único anclaje a la realidad. Nada en su vida había parecido tan real como lo que estaba haciéndole sentir el cirujano con nada más que sus manos. Incapaz de soportarlo más la rubia empezó a murmurar palabras incapaz de ordenarlas en una frase coherente.

—¿Quieres decirme algo, Kat?—se burló el ojeroso introduciendo sus dedos profundamente en su feminidad, masajeando las aterciopeladas paredes de esta—. Vamos, esfuérzate un poco más cariño, ya casi puedo entenderte.

—Law, por favor, por favor...—musitaba la de ojos verdes casi sin aliento.

Hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, Trafalgar Law, inhaló el dulce aroma de la chica que estaba suplicando por él mientras unía sus cuerpos, probando hasta donde podía dejarse llevar sin romper ese cuerpo de aspecto frágil.

El placer los había cegado dejándose llevar por sus pasiones inundando la solitaria habitación del cirujano de gemidos complacidos. Llevándola hasta el límite solo para volver a burlarse de su cuerpo con sus caricias la estaba haciendo enloquecer poco a poco hasta que sintió que él tampoco podía resistirlo más permitiéndole disfrutar de su liberación.

El cuerpo de Kat cayó como el de una muñeca de trapo sobre su cama mientras se obligaba a caer a su lado para no aplastarla. No fue hasta después de unos minutos al recuperarse que se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Apoyándose en sus codos miró a la rubia quien yacía inconsciente. Alzando las cejas con una sonrisa en su rostro golpeó suavemente una de sus mejillas para hacerla volver en sí.

—¿Debería preocuparme o sentirme alagado?

Ella lo miró desorientada unos momentos preocupando a Law quien cada vez ataba cabos más rápido.

—No ha sido nada grave—le aseguró mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que parecían estar llenos de amor.

Ante esa mirada no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la vista tratando de mantener su corazón en su lugar. Las preguntas lo abordaban como si se tratara de un estudiante de instituto. ¿Qué había significado esto? ¿Sentía algo por ella y ella por el o solo había sido un arreglo casual que no volvería a repetirse? Pero sus cálidos brazos hicieron que se olvidara de todo y en cuanto ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho oyendo el rítmico latido que provenía de él nada más importaba.

Sorprendido por el extraño olor que invadía su casa el cirujano abrió rápidamente los ojos sintiéndose alarmado. El olor a sexo mezclado con un aroma dulce que provenía de fuera de la habitación lo desconcertaba pero a medida que recordaba quién podía estar haciéndole el desayuno se tranquilizo. Recogiendo los pantalones del día anterior se los puso sin molestarse a abrocharlos saliendo de su madriguera para encontrar a Kat en su camisa con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Estaba acumulando tortitas ligeramente chamuscadas en un plato con una botella de tortitas instantáneas al lado. Aun así era lo más parecido a un desayuno casero que había tenido en años.

—Pareces un fantasma—fue lo primero que le dijo Law mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mirando descaradamente los muslos de la rubia.

—Y tú pareces haber dormido—le respondió ella dejando el plato de tortitas junto a otros dos vacíos en la mesa del comedor—. ¿Te gustan quemaditas o por quemar?

El cirujano dio una mirada rápida a lo que se suponía que iba a ser su desayuno y se tranquilizo al ver que parecía comestible.

—Lo comprobare ahora.

Desayunando en un cómodo silencio ambos compartieron miradas cómplices a la vez que competían por la comida de mejor aspecto como un par de niños. Pasaron el resto de la mañana acurrucados en el sofá jugando con las manos del otro mientras compartían historias absurdas. No fue hasta medianoche que Kat sintió la necesidad de marcharse, lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Mientras Law tenía toda la vida por delante ella solo podía ofrecerle tristeza y una soledad prematura. Lamentándose de su decisión egoísta de querer estar junto a él una única vez se dio cuenta de que no era a la única a la cual le dolería el adiós.

—¿Si te dejo un zapato de cristal serias capaz de encontrarme?—preguntó la rubia cubriendo una pregunta seria con su broma personal.

—¿Qué pie calzas?—le devolvió el moreno tomando un casto beso de sus labios.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas esparciendo lo que el sudor aún no se había llevado. Y así, limpiándose los restos de su máscara con la parte inferior de su camiseta de tirantes le mostró su auténtico estado a Law. Este no se sorprendió abrazándola contra su pecho hasta que esta dejó de sollozar.

Nunca pensó que volvería a pasar por todo lo que pasó con Cora pero extrañamente si podía hacerla sonreír durante sus últimos días él sería capaz de seguir adelante. Siempre lo había hecho y esta vez se aseguraría de no perder su corazón.


End file.
